explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Cost of Living
' |image= |series= |production= 40275-220 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Peter Allan Fields |director= Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708694 |guests=Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi/Computer Voice, Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko, Tony Jay as Campio, Carel Struycken as Mr Homn, David Oliver as Young Man, Albie Selznick as The Juggler, Patrick Cronin as Erko, Tracey D'Arcy as Young Woman, George Ede as Poet, Christopher Halsted as First Learner |previous_production=The First Duty |next_production=The Perfect Mate |episode=TNG S05E20 |airdate= 20 April 1992 |previous_release=The First Duty |next_release=The Perfect Mate |story_date(s)=Stardate 45733.6 |previous_story=The First Duty |next_story=The Perfect Mate }} =Summary= Lwaxana Troi arrives on the Enterprise, announcing that she will be holding her wedding there with a man that shares many interests with her, as judged by a computerized matchmaking system. Captain Picard, initially wary of Lwaxana's plans, is relieved that all she wants from him is to give her away as the bride. Privately, Deanna Troi talks to Lwaxana about the marriage, and is surprised and disappointed that she will not follow the Betazoid custom of being a naked bride at the wedding. Lwaxana informs her that such customs offend the groom and his people. Deanna criticizes her for abandoning her own custom given the rank that she holds. Meanwhile, Worf is having difficulties in getting his son Alexander to complete his obligations such as homework and chores. Deanna offers the idea of creating a contract that would allow Alexander to have time to play after completing his tasks. While this initially seems to be acceptable to Alexander, Lwaxana arrives and downplays the idea. Lwaxana makes friends with Alexander, taking him to a holodeck simulation of the Parallax colony despite Worf's orders. Lwaxana encourages Alexander to be a free spirit, but Deanna believes that Lwaxana's message is confusing Alexander. Eventually, Campio, Lwaxana's husband-to-be, arrives at the Enterprise, and Lwaxana finds that he is not as perfect a fit for her as the computer match suggested, being more strict and demanding. She evades Campio by taking Alexander to the holodeck. There, Alexander reiterates some of the advice she had previously given him. Taking it to heart, Lwaxana arrives at the wedding naked as per Betazoid custom, and Campio, offended, leaves her at the altar. While later relaxing with Deanna, Alexander, and Worf, Lwaxana admits she made a mistake with Campio and thanks Alexander for helping her out. the parasite, and as life systems fail and cause the crew to pass out due to lack of air, Data navigates the starship to a nearby asteroid field rich in nitrium and coerces the parasite to move there. Ship systems are quickly restored to normal before the wedding. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # tim gueguen on Saturday, March 23, 2002 - 11:17 pm: The obvious nit/question in this episode is if the Enterprise life support system is breaking down, why doesn't the bridge crew put on spacesuits, or at the very least oxygen masks? You'd think there would be some provision to help the crew deal with a malfunction to life support in such a crucial part of the ship. Instead Data has to do all the work. By Doug B. on Sunday, March 24, 2002 - 1:18 am: Because Lwaxana is visiting, so it would actually be less painful to die. Seniram There may not be enough air pressure for oxygen masks to work, and not enough time to bring out and put on spacesuits. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 4:22 am: If the core of the asteroid can't be destroyed by a photon torpedo, then won't the fragments of the asteroid cause problems. because it seems unlikely that these fragments will easily burn up in the atmosphere? The fragments may have been weakened enough to burn up. # Instead of blowing up the asteroid, why not use a phaser to vaporize a part of the asteroid which will act like a kind of engine and push the asteroid away from the planet? (This method could also be used on the Breel IV moon in Deja Q.) That could cause more harm than good. # The crew starts waking up after the parasites are gone, why? The life support was damaged, the crew passed out because of this. Even though the parasites have just left, the life support is still damaged. Does the ship have some kind of automatic repair system or were a couple of engineers standing by in space suits waiting for the creatures to leave then they fixed the system? Sophie Hawksworth on Thursday, April 11, 2002 - 5:01 am: IIRC, life support failed because all power was diverted to propulsion. When they arrived, Data redirected power to life support. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation